


【宁羞】真假吸血鬼

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 番外的一句话总结：网恋被骗差点人财两空之后，高振宁痛定思痛，刻苦锻炼，身体健康，血液香甜，肾功强大，成功把他家吸血鬼上单爸爸喂得每天白白胖胖、每晚心满意足。
Relationships: 宁羞, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 16





	【宁羞】真假吸血鬼

  
01  
  
高振宁半瘫在火车座位里，手腕上的血还在滴滴哒哒流个不停。  
  
他偷偷摸摸移了移手，在血滴到地面上之前用黑色的收口运动裤挡住了。心疼啊，他特地为了网恋奔现新买的潮牌，配着红白穿的，边上还有闪白的炫彩。结果被划得一道一道，蹭得全是泥，现在还有血滴上去了，大腿上洒水一样，洇出一块深色。  
  
没办法，现在他手头紧，两块钱买包手纸都舍不得。  
  
突然有人戳了戳他的腰，痒得高振宁一激灵，猛地扭头，发现是隔壁座位的大兄弟。虽然对方打扮精致，和这个称呼并不怎么相配。  
  
精致小哥对着他的伤口隔空指了指。  
  
“对不住啊，”高振宁有点尴尬，把手往后藏了藏，“没啥大事，不会弄你那边的。”  
  
“在流血。”对方却很固执。  
  
“呃……”  
  
等一下，这位的眼神是不是太执着了一点，看着他的手，目光灼灼，一动不动，抿着嘴唇过了半晌，喉结突然动了一下。  
  
看得高振宁背后发凉，屁股在座位上挪了挪。  
  
青年以一种依依不舍的缠绵眼光盯着高振宁的手，突然眼前一亮，从不知道哪儿拿来一个空的塑料奶茶杯，里面还有没喝完的珍珠，递给高振宁：“你可以，接一下。”  
  
“……谢谢。”  
  
高振宁隐约觉得奇奇怪怪的，但对方一脸期待，还带着不知名的理所当然，把高振宁说服了，接过奶茶杯放到手腕底下。  
  
隔五秒，一滴血珠就落进杯子里。  
  
手机不在身上，他又身无分文。被迫回归质朴生活的高振宁实在无聊，目光只能追随着那滴血珠。  
  
然后他发现杯壁上有一些可疑的暗红色残余物。  
  
“那个啥……”他不得不为了自己的人身安全开口，“你这原来喝的啥啊？”  
  
“嗯？”青年目光终于从他手上移开，抬起头看着他，纯良地眨了眨眼，“番茄奶茶。”  
  
“……啥玩意？”  
  
02  
  
为了证明自己的说法，青年拎出第二杯暗红的饮料，扎了一根吸管下去开始喝。他喝得很慢，吸一点舔一下嘴唇，期间还看着给高振宁的那个杯子一点点积攒起另一种红色的液体。莫名就让高振宁有一种他正隔空移物尝自己的血的错觉。他忍不住打量这个邻座，发现他衣着考究，发型潮流，皮肤苍白，嘴唇鲜红。甚至还穿着一件别金色胸针的暗红色丝绸衬衫，和高振宁这个邋里邋遢的糟糕形象形成鲜明对比。这个对比下，就显得对方那好奇而专注的目光显得尤为不妥。  
  
实在是受不了了，高振宁终于开口：“哥们，你有纸吗，手纸就行，我擦一下。”  
  
对方愣了一下，含含糊糊问了句“什么”，然后才反应过来，慢吞吞地摸了包手纸递给他。高振宁道了谢压到伤口上，总算是把血止住了。  
  
邻座小哥的目光流连忘返地徘徊了一会儿，终于收了回去，高振宁松一口气。身体慢慢放松下来，继而便感到浑身上下哪儿都疼，眼前还因为失血发晕，忍不住长长叹了口气。  
  
“你，还好吗？”对方像是才意识到流血的人在受伤。  
  
“还成。”高振宁苦笑了一下。  
  
对方又吸了一口听着看着都很黑暗的那什么番茄奶茶，问道：“怎么回事？”  
  
这个问题有点突兀，让高振宁忍不住侧目看了他一眼。但对方好像完全没有意识到。他说话很慢，带着一点模糊的口音，像是个外国人。可能还不清楚一些约定俗成的礼貌。  
  
高振宁本来不想答。但他手上伤突然开始刺痛起来，疼到几乎难以忍受，让他忍不住担心这么久没能好好处理伤口，会不会影响到以后，会不会让他原来的梦想就此终结。  
  
他心情一下子低落起来，终于向身边这个陌生人说起了原委。  
  
03  
  
高振宁，一个志存高远为电竞梦想奋斗的离家青年，在17岁零三个月的星期五，踏上了网恋奔现的道路。  
  
他买了新衣服、新裤子、穿着最心爱的球鞋，在南下的火车上心情激动。网上女朋友什么都好，照片也好看、声音也好听，纯情又可爱，而且成熟善解人意。偶尔让他买个皮肤买个英雄LOL带着上个分手游氪个金——这都不算事。  
  
他被甜美爱情冲昏头脑石乐志，到了站便打了车往对方给的地址一路开去，万万没想到他上当了。女朋友没有见到，反而是进门就被扭住搜身，勒令上交钱包手机身份证。一米八几的东北大兄弟在屋里窝着打游戏打太久了，竟然如同一只毫无反抗之力的白斩鸡。  
  
得亏他裤子够宽大，而这个窝点的人又一致对他的小兄弟不感兴趣，让他得以抖个机灵把身份证和两百块钱揣内裤里躲过一劫，对方问起来也一问三不知。  
  
晚上高振宁睡在厂房水泥地面的大通铺上心脏狂跳，感受着屁股那里一块方方正正隔得慌的塑料卡片，趁着没人注意假装起夜溜进厕所，踩着水管扒着窗口栏杆翻了出去。他一落地就一路狂奔，完全赶不上查看自己的情况，等他打到车到了火车站，才发现所有人都目光怪异地看着他，而他衣服裤子破了好几道口，手上火辣辣地疼，血一滴滴往下流。  
  
04  
  
“……那我哪儿能想到这事儿啊，我钱都在卡里给他们搜走了，现在都不知道能去哪儿。”  
  
高振宁有点倦。算起来，他还是个少年，之前凭着危险前的肾上腺素勉强打起着精神，现在把经历一说，自己都骂自己傻逼，觉得有点烦，遂在椅子里埋得更深，感到迟来的委屈。  
  
“她原来人不这样的。”  
  
邻座小哥目光柔软地看着他，轻轻地拍了拍他肩膀，伸出修长白皙的手臂，把他搂进了怀中。  
  
很温馨，然而高振宁再次感到后背发冷，一阵恶寒。  
  
可对方动作又很轻，皮肤很冷，拥抱便如同水流一样，带来了一丝他此刻其实很需要的慰藉。  
  
高振宁不动了。  
  
05  
  
“那你要，跟我走吗？”  
  
对方突然开口，发音依旧又低又黏。内容却吓死个人。  
  
高振宁身陷才出狼群又入虎口的困境。  
  
“不是，啥……”他慌忙挣开，差点没跳起来。  
  
青年默默掏出一张黑卡，动作轻柔地放到他面前，补充道：“我可以给你钱。”  
  
“哥们，不是，你想啥呢？”  
  
对方似乎终于觉得有些不妥，露出一个有点羞涩的笑容，然后突然凑了过来，张开两片殷红的嘴唇。  
  
他的虎牙是不是太长了一点。  
  
他眼睛是不是变成红色的了。  
  
他指甲是不是也突然变长了。  
  
“我是，吸血鬼，”青年绞着手指，慢吞吞地说道，“你的血，很香。”  
  
06  
  
当然啦，因为是处男啊。  
  
07  
  
稀里糊涂地，高振宁就被领回去了，浑身一种三观被毁破罐子破摔的颓唐气息。  
  
但是，此刻他左屁股兜揣着身份证，右屁股兜揣着黑卡，甚至在路上买了新款手机，握在手里连上网的一刻感受到了久违的幸福。  
  
伤口也去医院处理了，身上清洗了一下换了一套新衣服。高振宁心里一股古怪的酸涩，和身上肌肉的酸痛感受起来差不多。  
  
而那个打算养他的吸血鬼——他自我介绍叫姜承録——一路上都肩背笔挺，步伐稳健，面容冷峻，目光忧郁。  
  
排除在高振宁走快了结果被拽住衣角以及姜承録找不到火车站出口走错方向被高振宁搂回来的一系列小细节。  
  
在高振宁的视角里，他活脱脱一个傻白甜，头顶上恨不得都开出花来了，现在他不以那种缠绵的眼神盯着高振宁的手腕了，改去注视高振宁的脸。抬着头抿着嘴遮住獠牙，然后不好意思地笑一下。  
  
这他妈谁顶得住。  
  
08  
  
拿钱一时爽，交付火葬场。  
  
高振宁靠着床头不敢动，仰着头露出脖子，姜承録半跪在他旁边，头埋在他颈窝里，卷毛扎得他有点痒。  
  
终于，在对方试探地伸出舌尖舔了一下他大动脉处皮肤时，高振宁炸了。  
  
“那什么，姜承録。”  
  
吸血鬼凑得更近了一点，他身上冷得让高振宁打了个寒颤。  
  
“你看我今儿刚受了伤，你再咬一口，我人没了怎么办。你以后吃啥是不是？”  
  
姜承録退开半步，有点不爽。他仰着脸盯着高振宁，直看得他心里发毛，觉得眼前这位红眼睛都要冒绿光了。  
  
“但是我很饿。”  
  
他理直气壮，搞得高振宁怪心虚的，说话声音都弱了：“那医生不是也说最近得注意……补血。”  
  
吸血鬼闻言低下头。刘海把他眼睛遮住，顿时高振宁只能看到他一对森白的獠牙，眼窝处都是阴影，好像马上就要杀人了。  
  
“啧。”  
  
高振宁心里一抖。  
  
姜承録打定主意，抹了一下刘海，有点皱着眉跨坐到了他身上，屁股压着高振宁睡裤下的小兄弟调了调位置。  
  
“那来做，也可以。”  
  
理直气壮，可谁想到人不直。  
  
09  
  
“不，不合适吧……我还有女朋友……”  
  
“女朋友？”   
“呃，前女朋友。”  
  
“你们睡了？”  
高振宁闭嘴了。  
  
“亲过？”  
高振宁低下头去。  
  
“那，见过面吗？”  
高振宁滑进了被子里，被字面意义上牙尖嘴利的吸血鬼操着不太熟练的普通话怼到无地自容。  
  
“……我是直男，你看我网恋都是找的女生。”他最终这么挣扎。  
“你不知道。可能是男的。”姜承録一锤定音。  
  
他说一句，高振宁就更自闭一点，最后像头受伤的熊一样蜷进了被子里。  
  
在姜承録认识他的这十二个小时里，高振宁都大大咧咧的，以至于让他忘了这还只是个刚受到挫折的大男孩。  
  
但他这样一脸沉闷地窝在床上，倒是显出他眉眼青涩，联想到他的经历，让人不忍。  
  
吸血鬼觉得没意思，翻身躺到床另一边，闷声道：“不做了。”  
  
过了一会儿，爬了起来把卧室灯给关上。再回来时看到高振宁依然一动不动，便轻轻撞了他一下，笨拙地安慰道：“没事的。”  
  
10  
  
高振宁翻过身来看向他。  
  
姜承録背对他。  
  
卧室一片黑暗，月光从百叶窗缝隙流进在，在姜承録的皮肤上抹出一道道水波一样的乳白光晕。  
  
他犹豫了一下，鬼使神差，凑上去吻了吻对方细瘦苍白的后颈。  
  
11  
  
两个人火速滚到了一起去。  
  
姜承録浑身都是冷的，冷的嘴唇，冷的吻，冷的皮肤。  
  
冷的月亮。  
  
甚至他身后都是冷的，流着又黏又凉又暧昧的液体把他的物什一寸寸吞了下去。进去的时候，高振宁抖了一下，不知道是被冰的还是被吮的，只能凭着一股子热血狠命顶弄，顶得吸血鬼在他怀里闷闷地哼了一声，凑上来索吻。两颗獠牙把他的嘴唇磕破了，姜承録追着那一点血味舔个不停。一晃一晃地声音不稳，还要要求他：“你要……射进来。”  
  
高振宁抱着他，不知道为什么觉得有点荒谬，以至于心里酸得想哭出来。  
  
12  
  
他们缠在一起，高振宁在余韵里喘气平复呼吸，姜承録乖乖趴着。  
  
一滴汗顺着鬓角往下流，高振宁抬手想抹一下，却在看到手腕上闪着光的痕迹的时候愣住了。  
  
“卧槽，这啥！”  
  
姜承録饱了就有点懒，唔了一声，一个词一个词往外蹦地解释：“那个，契约。做了，会有。”  
  
高振宁的三观又毁了一次，瞪大了眼睛研究那一串字母，心里一万句崩溃的吐槽说不出口。他以为自己只是经历清奇地破了处，万万没想到一次交身等于把自己给卖了。他现在满脑子都是动漫里那些跟超自然生物签契约的后果，慌得不行。  
  
吸血鬼推了推他胳膊，发现对方没动再次感到了不满，翻了个身道：“我也有。”  
  
高振宁扭动脖子。  
  
姜承録平坦苍白的胸膛上，果然也有一个标志，是高振宁的名字。  
  
他低着头看了看自己心口，评价道：“……有点丑。”  
  
“你可以，再写一次。”  
  
高振宁手上蘸着姜承録翻出来的荧光颜料，写了抹抹了写，在对方乳尖旁边划来划去，怎么都不满意。  
  
姜承録被他搞得心口发痒，忍了半天又开始饿了，决定吃一点宵夜。  
  
“再来一次。”  
  
他说道。  
  
13  
  
第二天，失血又失身的高振宁中午才醒。  
  
醒来看到姜承録气色很好脸色红润地坐在沙发上，盯着手机。餐桌上摆着一摞热腾腾外卖。  
  
高振宁一件件拆：猪肝、黄豆猪蹄、乌鸡汤、红豆粥、虫草牛鞭枸杞汤、一大份毛血旺。  
  
“补血。”姜承録说道。  
  
他哑口无言。  
  
睡人的那个愁眉苦脸地吃药膳，被睡的神清气爽吃香喝辣。一时之间，谁睡了谁，真是分不清。  
  
吃着吃着，高振宁动作突然顿了一下。  
  
姜承録抬眼看了看他。  
  
真不愧是睡过的默契，高振宁秒懂，苦笑一下解释道：“我就是今儿想起来，我还没成年呢。”  
  
吸血鬼没出声，姿态优雅快速地咽下一块鸭血，从钱包里摸出一张卡，递到高振宁面前。  
  
高振宁一看，姜承録的身份证。出生日月年一算，他年方十五。  
  
心态崩了。  
  
“这不会真的吧？”  
  
姜承録摇摇头，道：“我过生日，是一百零五岁。”  
  
14  
  
高振宁沉默地吃饭，沉默地玩手机，沉默地喝水。搞得姜承録心里有点慌。  
  
两个人凑在沙发上看了个电影。看到一半，姜承録突然问道：“你，前女友，很好么？”  
  
高振宁僵住了。  
  
“嗨，也不是我前女友，”他顿了顿，才继续，“她……”  
  
却也不知道说什么。  
  
无数细节被他抹去，最后只有一句可以说：“主要是，当时，就她听我说我想干的事情，也就她会信。”   
“可能她也没信吧，是我信了。”  
“从这点来说，我还是挺感谢她的。我之前挺迷茫的。结果搞出这事儿……”  
  
他自嘲地笑了一声。  
  
“我看这伤还挺深，可能以后也打不了了。”  
  
“你跟她说了，什么？”  
  
姜承録问道。他表情很认真。  
  
高振宁不语，打量他的表情，最后泄气一样说道：“我说，我以后会拿LPL第一个世界赛冠军。”  
  
说到这里，他像是终于敢于承认一道伤，承认一个梦想，承认自己的天真和不甘那般，感到了昨天被他勉力压下去的恼怒和难过，压住眼睛低下了头。  
  
姜承録把电影按了暂停，凑上去再一次把他搂住了。他怀抱很冷，像月光；像水。  
  
“宁要记得做到。”  
  
高振宁像是终于缓了过来，有点尴尬地坐直身体。听到这一句，有点困惑，还有点不好意思：“你怎么突然这么叫我。”  
  
“你写的签名，不是宁么？”  
  
高振宁才想起来昨天晚上那出，更尴尬了，只能没话找话说回应姜承録前一句话：“还挺难的，保不准啥时候行呢。”  
  
姜承録倒是不在乎：“我可以，活很久。”  
  
他们做了炮友最忌讳的一件事：谈心。  
  
15  
  
高振宁年少不知事的时候很实诚。有人对他好，他就加倍地还回去。有人信他，他就信人。  
  
其实挺傻的。  
  
但他傻人有傻福，所以这回他运气还不错。也算因祸得福了。  
  
三个月后，在姜承録殷殷切切的等待中，高振宁手上伤终于好了。一切指标恢复正常，检查的时候，姜承録还磕磕绊绊地确认：“那，可以献血了吗？”  
  
他说的献血，高振宁怎么听怎么像吸血。  
  
“可以了，注意一次量别太多，去正规献血车，之后注意吃点补血的东西。”  
  
姜承録眼睛唰地亮了。  
  
当晚。两个人躺在床上。  
  
“我可以吸你了吗？”  
  
姜承録眼含期待，礼貌地问到。  
  
这话就怎么听怎么奇怪。你中文到底是好还是不好，高振宁心说，但还是点了点头。  
  
16  
  
“他每次就都这么问我，啊，我能吃你......我能吃这个吗？”  
  
“那我还能说不行吗。”  
  
多年之后在直播的时候，有人问起他为什么总是给上路当狗，高振宁如是说到。  
  
姜承録没有出镜，一脸人畜无害地坐在他旁边，抱着一杯番茄奶茶，正在啵唧啵唧恰石头人一样吃里面的珍珠。听到自己的名字，舔了舔殷红的嘴唇，对他露出一个乖巧的笑容。  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
番外的一句话总结：  
  
网恋被骗差点人财两空之后，高振宁痛定思痛，刻苦锻炼，身体健康，血液香甜，肾功强大，成功把他家吸血鬼上单爸爸喂得每天白白胖胖、每晚心满意足。  



End file.
